


The thought of getting caught

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, sex in a closet, some fluff is sprinkled in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray has a hard time staying quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some atomwave smut, because there can never be enough.

Mick and Ray were walking down the left wing hallway of the waverider to their respective rooms, having a small conversation to fill the silence.

 

However, Mick noticed that one of the smaller utility rooms that they came across was empty. He stopped Ray mid-sentence, and took him by the hand and pulled him in, and closed the door. Ray was surprised to say the least, as Mick pressed him up against the wall.

 

“Mick, seriously? This couldn’t--” Ray’s breath hitched as Mick started to kiss at his neck and run his hands up underneath Ray’s shirt. “C-Couldn’t wait until we were in my r-room?” Ray started panting as Mick started to bite.

 

“Aww, c’mon Raymond. You love the thought of gettin’ caught. Gets ya all hot.” Mick lifted his head up to kiss Ray soundly, softly at first, but then physically demanding more. Ray moaned into the kiss as Mick pinched one of his nipples. He then lifted Ray’s shirt, ducking his head in to suck and kiss at the other one.

 

“Ohuh, Mick…” Ray moaned as he felt his legs getting weak, grabbing pitifully at Mick’s shoulders. Mick laughed against his chest.

 

“Quiet, haircut. Or we  _ will _ get caught.” Mick raised Ray’s shirt over his head, leaning up to once again to kiss his partner. Mick’s hands were running up and down Ray’s sides, and then they started to wander more. They reached around to squeeze Ray’s ass, which made Ray laugh.

 

“Why do you like my butt so much?” Ray smiled, kissing Mick.

 

“It’s nice. And firm.” Mick smiled, squeezing once again before looking down and noticing that his partner was hard. He smirked, and pressed his thigh up against Ray’s crotch.

 

“Oh-- Oh Mick--” Ray threw his head back, thrusting his hips against Mick’s leg. Mick smiled, he was happy to make Ray feel good. He lowered his leg, making Ray whine.

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, pretty. I’ve gotcha.” Mick sighed into Ray’s neck, sliding his hand into Ray’s pants. He started to stroke his partner’s cock, his callused hands causing a scratching against it that hurt, but in the best way.

 

“Mmmfuck, Mick. More, please.” Ray was thrusting into Mick’s teasing hand, and Mick was chuckling.

 

“I didn’t know you cursed, haircut. It’s so sexy to see that innocent mouth spout cuss words. It’s like it was made to.” Mick pulled down Ray’s pants to have his erection spring free. He wrapped his hand around it again, the colder air now surrounding it adding a new layer of pleasure.

 

“Mick, I’m not-- _oh_ _fuck yes_ \-- gonna last.” Ray articulated, trying to hide his sounds as best as possible. It was true, he loves the idea of getting caught… Mick pinched at one of his nipples, and licked his neck all the way up to his ear. He began stroking faster, and they lost their rhythm.

 

“Then come for me, pretty boy.” Mick bit down on Ray’s neck one final time before Ray was gone. Ray’s right hand fisted into the fabric of Mick’s left shirt sleeve, while his left went up to his mouth, biting a knuckle as to hide, and  _ fail  _ to hide, the loud moan of Mick’s name. He jerked against Mick’s hand, trying to keep his hips steady in order to keep his come from getting everywhere. Mick enjoyed the feeling of Ray’s come all over his hand, warm and sticky.

 

“I… Whoo. Wow. That was…” Ray was smiling and panting, finding it hard to catch his breath.

 

“Beautiful.” Mick smiled, bringing his clean hand up to bring Ray in for a soft kiss. He then looked around the small closet for a rag in order to clean his hand with. Ray smirked, taking Mick’s wrist into his hand, licking his own come off his partner’s fingers.

 

“Oh shit, Raymond.” Mick shuddered.

 

“I’m not  _ that _ innocent, mind you.” Ray smirked, sucking the last of his come off of Mick’s middle finger. This made Mick growl.

 

“Well, why don’t we go find out how not innocent you are in my room.” Mick smiled, grabbing Ray’s shirt and helping him back into it. They kissed softly again, hands finding each other. Ray simply smiled and nodded. The two opened the door, and Mick peeked around the corners. He nodded at Ray, and pulled him back out into the hallway. The door at the end of the hallway opened, where stood Sara. She was dressed in more casual clothes, walking tiredly down the way.

 

“Uh, hello, Sar--”

 

“Don’t act so innocent, Ray. You two weren’t as quiet as you think you were. I wouldn’t be surprised if the entire ship didn’t know you two were banging by now.” Sara deadpanned, heading down the hallway to her room. 

 

Ray had turned red. Mick was laughing. 


End file.
